xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 3
Forza Horizon 3 is an open world racing game developed by Playground Games, Turn 10 Studios and published by Microsoft Studios for Xbox One and Windows 10 PC's. It is the 3rd installment in the Horizon series and the 9th installment in the entire [[Forza (Series)|''Forza series.]] It was first announced on June 13, 2016 and was released for Xbox One and Windows 10 PCs on September 27, 2016 in the US and Europe and September 29, 2016 in Japan as the sequel to Forza Horizon 2. The game's engine is based on the Forza Horizon 2 engine and was developed by Playground games in collaboration with Turn 10 Studios. The next installment in the Horizon series, Forza Horizon 4 was released two years later in 2018. Gameplay Forza Horizon 3 is set around a music festival set in places all around Australia such as; Byron Bay, Surfers Paradise, The Outback and The Yarra Valley. An expansion pack was also released for the game, including Blizzard Mountain as a new location. The Drivatar AI from Forza Motorsport 6 returns with a brand new feature revolving around Drivertars Unlike previous Forza Horizon games, where the player was a participant in the Horizon Festival; in Forza Horizon, players had to earn fans; and in Forza Horizon 2, they had to win championships. In Forza Horizon 3, this time around, the player is the boss of the Festival trying to win fans to make the Horizon Festival the most popular festival. As the boss, players control when and where the festival expands to, what music plays, and what events take place. New features * '''Drivatar Lineup' will allow players to hire/fire drivatars. Hired drivatars will earn money based on their performance. * It is now possible to select a character and their name. Players can choose either a male or a female, then from a huge selection of male names, female names, and nicknames. * Groove Music Radio Station can import music over from Groove Music and/or OneDrive into the game. * Xbox Play Anywhere is a new Xbox feature over several games which, when the game is bought digitally, allows to switch back and forth between an Xbox One and a Windows 10 PC with progress and achievements saved. * Water riding - The map has been expanded furthermore, allowing players to drive though rivers and beaches. However, driving into out-of-bounds areas (e.g. water that is too deep) will cause the player's vehicle to respawn at the nearest available road. Also, driving on water, depending on its depth, will slow the player's vehicle down. * More customization - there are now wide bodykits, character customization, custom horn sounds, and custom license plates. * Drift Zones - Drift through an area and beat a set score to earn fans. * Convoys '- Go on journeys around Australia with the AI. * '''Danger Signs '- Jump through a sign and get a certain distance to earn fans. * '''Horizon Blueprint allows players to customize the time/weather conditions, event restrictions, route, available cars, and the name of the event in the game. * ForzaVista - The vehicle exploration/customization mode from Forza Motorsport 5 and Forza Motorsport 6 appears in the Forza Horizon series for the first time. * Drone Mode - A new viewing mode where the player views the action through a flying drone, which can also be used to discover secrets, collectable items, and even Barn Finds. * 4 player online co-op campaign. * Skill Songs '''- a skill song is when a song plays but while the song is playing the player gets double skill points. Returning Features * '''Drivatars - the game will learn how players drive and create a virtual approximation driving around in cars players own. It will also show up in other people's games. * Auction House/Storefront - the Auction House is the place where players can buy other people's cars and sell their own. The storefront will work with the Auction House and will allow players to view other players' designs, tunes and vinyls. * Horizon Wheelspins Events Returning into Forza Horzion 3 are Rivals, Bucket Lists, 1,000 player car clubs, Online Free Roam, and Online Adventure (Online Road Trip). Music Forza Horizon 3 features eight unlockable radio station along with Groove Music which allows players to import there own music to the game. Here is the list of all of the stations- * Vagrant Records * Epitaph Records * Future Classic Radio * Hospital Records * Horizon Pulse * Horizon Bass Arena * Horizon Block Party * Timeless FM Trivia * Horizon Bass Arena, Horizon Pulse and Hospital Records are the only radio stations that have returned for Forza Horizon 3. * The map is much larger than the one in Forza Horizon 2. Gallery References * http://forza.wikia.com/wiki/Forza_Horizon_3 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forza_Horizon_3 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Racing video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Video Games Category:Video game sequels Category:Xbox One Exclusives Category:2016 Video Games Category:Forza Horizon Category:Forza Games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Games supported by Kinect Category:Windows 10 games Category:Xbox Game Studios games Category:Open world games Category:Xbox Play Anywhere games Category:Exclusives